Medieval Times
by caderninho azul
Summary: E se a história de Harry Potter se passasse na Idade Média?E se Lord Voldemort ainda fosse jovem e pudesse se apaixonar?E se a profecia na verdade fosse uma maldição?E se,além de lutar pela vida,os dois lutassem pela mesma mulher.E se...?


Seus passos rápidos batiam na grama enquanto ela olhava para trá sinal dele.

Por mais que duvidasse a princípio, conseguira se ver livre de seu alcance mas isso não era motivo suficiente para parar de longo cabelo ruivo se prendia em uma das árvores mas isso não a impediu de mãos protestavam de tanto segurar a pesada barra do vestido mas isso não a já estava sem fôlego e quando pensou que teria de parar..

Seu corpo se chocou com algo grande e sólido e antes que pudesse sentir o chão mãos firmes sustentaram seu corpo fazendo com que ela visse a identidade de seu salvador.

-Tom! - sua voz era de surpresa mas uma agradável.

O rapaz lhe sorriu de lado fazendo uma pequena reverência.

Nos seus olhos azuis ele trazia a fria melancolia do de um tanto incomum,Tom Ridlle tinha um carisma próprio que atraía e convencia todos a sua volta.A garota sentiu suas pernas mais trêmulas que a segundos atrás,quando estava correndo.

-Quanto tempo miss honra revê-la.O que faz sozinha por aqui?

Ela já ia pedir para que Tom parasse com tanta formalidade,odiava que a tratasse com tanta distância.

Mas outra voz veio antes que a sua.

-Ela não está sozinha,Riddle.

Harry Potter,de braços cruzados e encostado a uma árvore olhava para a cena com incredulidade.

-O que você está fazendo aqui?Achei que estivesse em Londres.

Tom ergueu a sobrancelha claramente incomodado com a presença de Harry.

-Sugiro que troque de fontes,sempre terrivelmente erradas - comentou com frieza para depois voltar o seu olhar para Gina - mas de qualquer forma,não devia deixar miss Weasley sozinha correndo pelos campos.Não com tempos como esses.

Recebendo essa mensagem significativa Harry crispou os lábios, aborrecido.

-Eu não preciso que justamente você me lembre disso - insinuou.

-O que.. - começou Tom mas Gina prevendo uma discussão resolveu intervir.

-Estávamos brincando,Tom.Não era nada demais,Harry estava logo atrás de mim.

Aquilo não parece acalmar nenhum dos dois e ela continuou:

-Está quase na hora do chá,mamãe deve estar nos esperando.

-É verdade - disse Harry sorrindo aliviado.

-Qualquer dia desses,você poderia passar em pai sente falta dos seus longos debates -Gina falou esforçando-se para manter a voz indiferente.

Tom se curvou segurou sua mão onde depositou um rápido beijo.

-Em breve.

Ela se limitou em dar um leve aceno com a cabeça e olhou tensa para Harry.

-Riddle.

-Potter.

E assim foi.

Os cascos dos cavalos já podiam ser ouvidos e antes que Gina pudesse se dar conta já estava na carruagem dos Potter.

- Essa cena foi desnecessária - comentou em voz baixa.

-Você sabe que eu tenho meus motivos - Harry perguntou fechando a porta do compartimento.

-Me desculpe mas não entendo como rumores infundados podem ser um motivo.

-Gina,algo em Riddle não é normal.Não confio nele e não acho que você deva confiar - seus olhos esmeraldas estavam fixos nos seus e ela não conseguiu encara-los por muito tempo.

Ultimamente era sempre desconforto quando estavam muito pró não conseguia disfarçar.

-Dumbledore confia nele - ela falou com a cabeça seguramente virada para a paisagem.

-Ele pode ter se sei que você tende a pensar sempre o melhor das pessoas e não quero que se decepcione depois.

-E eu não vou porque ninguém vai me em mim,Harry.

Ela não tinha se virado e o moreno desistiu de tentar chamar sua atenção.

Falou para si mesmo.

-Mas é nele que eu não confio.

-/-

A cabeça ruiva curvada há tantas horas nos livros se ergueu com o barulho vindo da porta.

Um homem ruivo de meia idade se encontrava ao seu lado.

-Ronald, sei que seus exames estão chegando mas você tem que parar um mãe já está ficando preocupada.

-Eu sei pai - ele concordou coçando seus olhos cansados - mas ainda não me sinto preparado.

A mão do pai tocou seu ombro apertando-o,daquela maneira que ele sempre fazia quando queria animar o filho.

-Você vai estar,na hora desça antes que sua mãe decida invadir o quarto.

-Onde está Gina? - ele perguntou, sempre protetor com a irmã.

-Ela estava agoniada para sair então foi dar um passeio no bosque com Harry.

-Nesses dias eu realmente não tenho tido tempo - Ron falou tentando tirar a culpa de sua voz mas parecendo culpado mesmo assim.

-Ela sabe como isso é importante,filho. Não se ça logo,estamos esperando.

A porta se fechou deixando que o rapaz pudesse encarar a madeira de pinheiro.

"Não se preocupe"

Ah,se ao menos ele pudesse seguir o conselho do pai..

-/-

.Inquisição.

Para todo lugar que virava via mulheres sendo olhou uma última vez para o vilarejo que até então chamara de casa e partiu com o cavalo que roubou do pai.

Aquela era Londres,um lugar muito perigoso para uma pessoa como aberração,era o que os juízes falavam com seus olhares acusadores.

Mas que culpa teria ela,de nascer assim?Com esse poder inexplicável,esse dom insubstituível?

Ela então recorreu aos livros,é claro.E ainda tinha donzela como ela nunca deveria estar mexendo com livros,principalmente os proibidos.Não, ela deveria estar a espera de seu herói num cavalo branco.

Mas esses sonhos nunca a iludiram.E também nunca foram seus sonhos.

Não havia cavalos brancos em Londres,só marrons e cinzas.Não havia heróis.

E mesmo agora,fugindo da vida que conhecia,que até então era sua,ela não era uma donzela em podia se cuidar sozinha.

E,ainda que houvesse cavalos brancos. Ainda que houvesse heróis.

Ainda assim,ela nunca desejou tal destino para si.

Hermione queria num mundo diferente onde sua voz fosse ouvida.E alguém para ela não podia ser a única daquela espécie,podia?

Lembrou da sua seus homem a quem estava Elfos que sempre quis proteger.

E se lembrou de coisas do seu cotidiano,as quais nunca deu real valor até agora que as perdera.

O Chafariz onde ela ficava enquanto lia,a biblioteca de Edgar,o canto de pássaros quando acordava.

Talvez fosse melhor assim,ela nunca verdadeiramente pertencera seria a estranha,a diferente da vila.

E,com um último vislumbre de sua antiga vida ela se segurou mais no cavalo até que sua figura virasse um ponto distante.

-/-

Luna se esforçava para não rir.

O que era praticamente impossível já que havia um rapaz lhe fazendo cócegas.

-Tire as mãos de mim,Lockart.

Ele teve a decência de parecer envergonhado.

-Eu te falei que foi a última vez,Luna. Acredita em mim.

A garota se levantou graciosamente e o encarou desconfiada.

-E quem garante que você não está mentindo?

-Eu garanto,oras!

Ela pôs as mãos na cintura fina enquanto balançava a cabeça.

-Sua palavra não tem muita credibilidade para mim.

Gilderoy se levantou ficando mais alto que Luna e a segurou pelos ombros com gentileza.

-É a última vez que lanço "obliviate" em outra pessoa.E além disso,foi por uma boa causa!

Ela o encarou séria.

-Eu só vou confiar em você porque os zolómbulos estão me chamando,entendeu?

Gilderoy não havia a mínima idéia de que criaturas eram aquelas que Luna estava falando mas pelo jeito ela iria perdoa-lo mais uma vez.

E era isso que importava.

-Os zonzon..

-Zolómbulos - Luna o corrigiu.

-Sim, te chamaram certo,você não vai se vez vai funcionar.

-Ah eu sinceramente espero que sim,Lockart.

E antes que ele pudesse esboçar alguma reação,Luna encostou seus lábios levemente nos de dele antes de dar um sorrisinho e correr para longe.

-/-

Draco Malfoy andava furioso pelos aposentados seu quarto.A mãe tentava controlar a ira do filho.

-Como ele foi capaz?

-Filho,acalme-se por ê está me pai...

Draco,num ímpeto de raiva interrompeu Narcisa.

-Meu pai decidiu me vender para Tom Riddle.

-Ele não te vendeu,apenas o é um homem revolucionário,a frente do seu tempo. Imagine o que você conseguiria ao seu lado.

-Não há nada que eu queira mais do que a minha isso mãe eu já ás,retiro o que disse.

A mãe olhou esperançosa para o filho.

-Não há como perder o que nunca se teve.

-Draco,seu pai está numa caçada e em breve voltará.Por favor,pense antes de tomar uma atitude.

Mas ele não estava mais ouvindo-a.Já arquitetara um plano.

Se Lucius queria que ele fosse aliado de Tom Riddle,muito bem,mas ele faria isso de acordo com as suas regras.

N/A:Oie gente!O capitulo chegou antes que eu esperava mas tive prova semana toda e amanhã não tenho e sobrou um tempinho.E além disso acho chato uma fic sem capitulo dá vontade de ler!

Ah,sobre a fic.É medieval e eles são bruxos e o Tom é mau mau.

A linguagem então,eu nunca li fic grande medieval de forma que não tive base mas só pra esclarecer...

*eu não vou usar nenhuma gíria tipo "vai na onda" , "a parada",etc.

Não que use esse tipo de expressão mas vocês entenderam o que eu quis dizer.

*relevem por favor o uso do "você" que eu não quero usar aquele tipo rebuscado "tu és demasiado franzino".

Enfim,é uma adaptação,vê o que acham. BEIJOO!


End file.
